gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Suit Gundam AGE: ~Memories of Sid~
Mobile Suit Gundam AGE: Memories of Sid (機動戦士ガンダムAGE ～追憶のシド～; Kidou Senshi Gundam AGE Tsuioku no Shido) is a manga sidestory written by Hiroshi Nakanishi, It was serialized in the Shōnen Sunday Super magazine. Plot In A.G. 151, the space pirates "Bisidian" have taken advantage of war to extend their power. The Bisidian are associated with Ract Elfamel who supports them in finding the treasure. Once they have located the treasure, Captain Angrazzo ordered his son, Wivik Lambro, to come up a strategy to retrieve the treasure Bisidian has been looking for some time, but when he infiltrates a certain asteroid in pursuit, who should be lying in wait but federation veteran Largan Drace's platoon! Chapters Volume 1 *First Story: Space Pirates and Treasures *Second Story: Secret of the EXA-DB Treasures *Third Story: Track the Sid Volume 2 *Forth Story: Recall the Sid *Fifth Story: Dark Hound *Sixth Story: Decision Volume 3 *Seventh Story: Space pirates ordeal *Eight Story: Beginning of Bisidian *Ninth Story: Sid, once again *Final Episode: Captain Ash Characters Bisidian ;*Wivik Lambro :Son of the space pirate “Bisidian” leader. He is the pilot of the G-Xiphos. ;*Captain Angrazzo :He was a former member of the Earth Federation's special forces, he caught on to the Federation’s injustices and in order to oppose them. Angrazzo formed the space pirates “Bisidian". ;*Jazooey Breeze :She is a member of Bisidian and pilots a Shaldoll Rogue. ;*Giml Manning :He is a member of Bisidian and pilots the G-Exes Jackedge. ;*Raddock Horn ;*Dam Bradey :He is a member of Bisidian and pilots a Shaldoll Rogue. Earth Federation Forces ;*Largan Drace ;*Asemu Asuno ;*Adams Tinel ;*Goose Miles (グース・マイルス) ;*Doner Deneb (ドネル・デネーブ) ;*Marilyn Deneb (マリリン・デネーブ) Euba ;*Ract Elfamel EXA-DB ;*Edoru Inertia ;*Reuna Inertia :Heroine of the story. Discovered in cold sleep within EXA-DB, she was accidentally awakened by Wivik. She claims to be a scientist and administrator of EXA-DB. Her father is a developer of EXA-DB. ;*EXA-DB :It is a massive databank of pre-AG technology. It contains a collection of blueprints, data, and formulated strategies which was supposed to be destroyed but was compiled in secret by the Earth Federation Government at that time. Fezarl Ezalcant, who was an officer with the Earth Federation at that time, took a portion of the data 80 years ago and went to the Mars Sphere and ended up leading the Vagans against the Earth Federation Government. The data he apparently stole was reverse-engineered by the Vagan engineers and became the basis in which they created Vagan's warships as well as their mobile suits. Its current location was unknown although Captain Ash (Asemu Asuno) told the Diva that it was hidden in an asteroid somewhere in space in which Kio's AGE Device can assist in locating it. Mechanics Bisidian Mobile Weapons *AGE-2DH Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound *BMS-003 Shaldoll Rogue *BMS-004 G-Exes Jackedge *BMS-005 G-Xiphos Support Units *Baronche Earth Federal Forces Mobile Weapons *AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 Normal *RGE-B890 Genoace II *RGE-C350 Shaldoll Custom *RGE-G1100 Adele Support Units *Darwin-class Vagan Mobile Weapons *ovm-e Dorado *ovv-f Gafran *ovv-a Baqto EXA-DB Mobile Weapons *Sid Gallery K8r9M.jpg Memories of Sid Vol.1 Cover.jpg|Memories of Sid Vol.1 Memories of Sid Vol.2.jpg|Memories of Sid Vol.2 Memories of Sid Vol.3.jpg|Memories of Sid Vol.3 Sf8oX.jpg vMnGH.jpg 6GXQY.jpg AeB9x.jpg dsN1C.jpg 4w1pP.jpg 5xn1K.jpg Wivik Lambro, Jazooey Breeze, Giml Manning, and Dam Bradey.jpg|Wivik Lambro, Jazooey Breeze, Giml Manning, and Dam Bradey MW9D5.jpg g7WjQ.jpg 9VlUA.jpg tJrWc.jpg hira077860.jpg jQBwP.jpg UEMA7887.jpg hira077861.jpg 55826416201207091900302928186176590 000.jpg hira077863.jpg hira077864.jpg 91z1j78654.jpg NJTkF675457.jpg 1330095138911.jpg 55826416201207091900302928186176590 041.jpg 55826416201207091900302928186176590 036.jpg 55826416201207091900302928186176590 039.jpg 55826416201207091900302928186176590 038.jpg 3mVB878678.jpg 64474024201204251412441522965593144_002.jpg 64474024201204251412441522965593144_003.jpg 64474024201204251412441522965593144_004.jpg 64474024201204251412441522965593144_000.jpg I9RBG6756.jpg 64474024201204251412441522965593144_005.jpg 6447402420120426151655033.jpg DkCAq675.jpg 1337862668509.jpg 1337864341632.jpg 1337864422980.jpg 1337842435854.jpg hira095172.jpg hira095173.jpg N1HBY.jpg 1340655752986.jpg 1340656199190.jpg 1340680149376.jpg Trivia & Notes *The Bisidian space pirates have been confirmed to appear in the third generation of the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam AGE; the arc's opening theme features a brief shot of a black mobile suit strongly resembling the AGE-2 Gundam, with the Bisidian emblem in the background. This gundam was confirmed to be Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound, who was piloted by Asemu Asuno, who used the name Captain Ash in Kio's arc. Apparently, Asemu admitted that the Bisidian under his leadership have now targeted only Earth Federation Ships that have been colluding with the Vagan Forces, but Asemu targeted the Diva as they pass through their territory simply to obtain the AGE System that it carries since the Diva's command were now manned by new personnel. However, after a three-way battle between Bisidian, Diva and the Vagan Mobile Suits. Asemu is convinced that the AGE System is still in safe hands with Flit and Kio around, and sends them a message beacon which explains the existence of EXA-DB in which Zeheart also has knowledge about based on the data that Ezalcent obtained 80 years ago. References 111jbhvhcgcxctctctyjj.jpg 13518462.jpg 20120227033505405.jpg 94621623.jpg WEg00.jpg 64250686201202232220033767086710545_000.jpg Editions *Vol.1 ISBN 978-4-09-123668-5 *Vol.2 ISBN 978-4-09-123799-6 *Vol.3 ISBN 978-4-09-124033-0 *Vol.3 Limited Edition ISBN 978-4-09-124235-8 External links *http://websunday.net/age/ *http://club.shogakukan.co.jp/magazine/SH_CSNDY/kidousensi_003/detail/ *http://allthatgundam.web.fc2.com/comic/ageshido.htm Category:Stubs Category:Manga